


Illuminate

by GoldenHippie



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9941264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHippie/pseuds/GoldenHippie
Summary: Behind every beast there is a beauty.





	1. Chapter 1

Donovan Axton

\---

"Listen we are gonna need all the help we can fucking get, alright? We're obviously planning to take down Loren, the head of that whole Syndicate, once and for all. Once he's down, we'd still have a large target on our back. The rest of them will want to come after us." I said trying to adjust myself on this rather uncomfortable couch in Shaundi's ex boyfriends apartment.

"I want all of them gone. It will take time which means this whole thing has to be executed perfectly." I scratched at the side of my beard.

"I agree with that idea, but I'm not down with handing over a purple flag to some crackhead on the street. We mean business." Johnny said in a stern tone as he gently placed his pistol down on the coffee table.

"No shit." I paused for a second and pulled my bottom lip in with my teeth and stared at the ground, thinking. Then an idea popped up into my brain and I decided to speak up. "Since we still know fuck all about this city, I think I should make a phone call to someone who does. And I know that someone would probably be willing to help." I said rubbing my hands together.

Johnny let out a snort. "Who? You don't have any friends besides us of course." He chuckled gesturing to himself, Shaundi and Pierce who has surprisingly been quiet this whole time. Which is extremely unlikely for him.

I simply stuck my middle finger up at him and he only smirked. "My sister." I responded to answer his curiosity.

"My point exactly." He arched a brow with a look of amusement plastered all over his face, making Pierce and Shaundi laugh. I grimaced and shook my head.

"Fuck off." I slouched back into the seat.

"But on a real note. You really think you're sister would help us out with this, crap? Sure, you've called and texted on occasion , but you haven't seen her in a few years. None of us have. Shit she even still alive?" Shaundi questioned as she placed her beer bottle down on the counter.

"Please, nothing could kill her. If anything she's just like this one." I said waving my hand in Johnny's direction. "Except she's more happier."

"Hey! I'm happy!" He argued.

"When you're killing." I pointed out.

"True. Very true, but don't act like you're not the same way." He shot back.

"Killings a plus. Food makes me happy as well."

"Doesn't food make everyone happy?" Pierce asked.

"Correct." I pointed at him.

"Moving on! Where do we find your sister?" Shaundi asked getting back to the important matter at hand.

"Uh, I think I know where to find her. We'll give a surprise visit."

"Well if she's related to you, then isn't she kinda crazy? What if she shoots at us on sight the moment she opens the door?" Pierce asked as a look of worry flashed on his face.

"Nah, she won't do that? " I winced a bit.

"I just don't think I like that you're not sure about this." Shaundi frowned taking another swig from her beer.

"I'm pretty sure we'll be fine. Even though she is very unpredictable."

Pierce scoffed. "Everything's all good until my arm gets ripped off and she starts beating me with it!"

"I think you're blowing -"

"Or! She finds a way to ruin my demo tape!" He whines.

"For the best" I muttered. "What?!" He exclaimed looking at me kind of crazy.

"Nothing."

"Pierce, shut up!" Shaundi rolled her eyes. "Johnny? What's your take on this?" She asked and then everything went silent.

Shit, whether he liked it or not, I was going to reach out To my sister, but it wouldn't hurt to listen to his opinion.

"Eh, she sounds interesting, but it's all up to the boss. Just hope she's legit."

"Figures." Shaundi shrugged.

"It would be kinda nice to have another girl around though. So I could refrain from the violent thoughts. Especially around this one." She patted Pierce's shoulder making him give her a side eye. She only smiled. "All out of love." He grumbled and shrugged her hand off.

"So when are we doing this?"  
"Tonight."

Pierce groaned.

"You're a man child." Shaundi commented making me chuckle.

\---

"Let's go, guys." I said picking up the car keys to my beautiful red Hammerhead. It was the second car that I had remodeled, but this one I had took a little more time with. My beautiful two door vehicle. The Neuron, which was the first one, was tolerable. It just wasn't my favorite. Nonetheless, it still has meaning to me. Can't wait to have a bigger collection though.

I tossed the other set of keys to the Neuron to Pierce. "Try very hard not to damage her."

"Will do, boss." He had a cheesy grin on his face. Shaundi had a soft grin on her face before playfully rolling her eyes and grabbed his hand.

"Come on." She pulled him out the door.

"Ready, boss?" Johnny asked as he stood at the door.

"To see my sister after who knows how long? To have her hug me and probably punch me in the face right after? Fucking excited, dude." I couldn't help but laugh at myself.

"You'll be fine. Definitely no love lost."

\---

"How do you know that this is the place?" Pierce asked from beside me.

"Considering the amount of pictures she has spammed me with of this particular building. Kinda hard to forget. " She claimed that this very building had the best looking apartments in Steelport. Well, I'll just have to see.

"Do you even know the room number?"

"I have an idea."

Surely it had to be one of the rooms on the top floor. Definitely. Her style.

"You are definitely a piece of work."

"Her and I both." I said referring to my sister and I.Neither of us were afraid to admit it.

"Alright!" I clapped and rubbed my hands together. "Let's do this."

All four of us walked up to the large double doors to the building and I gripped both handles and yanked them open dramatically. Just for that dramatic entrance.

I walked in first and my head turned towards the receptionist sitting at the front desk. She looked up at me and pushed her glasses up on her nose. I sent a wink her way and her cheeks lit up instantly. She sent a little wave in return. "D-Do you need help with anything?" She asked in a somewhat nervous tone.

"No, I'm good, but thank you, sweetheart." She blushed again and nodded her head.

"Shouldn't we ask her where your sister is?" Shaundi asked with a look of slight distaste on her face due to my natural harmless flirting.

"I told you. I got this."

"You never said that." She pointed out.

"Be quiet." I huffed and marched all the way over to the elevators and pushed the up button. The elevator dinged and the empty elevator opened. We all stepped inside and I pushed the button to take us to the top floor. I rolled my lips together, clenching and un clenching my fists together as the doors closed. I actually felt kind of nervous. Leave it to my sister to be the only person to ever make me feel like that. Shit. I haven't seen her in a while, because I had to do what felt right for her. This is going to be a long ride up. This is one big ass building.

"Besides the fact that you told us that you text her and stuff. You never really talk about her. What's she like?" Shaundi asked as she leaned up against the elevator wall.

I couldn't help but laugh at the question. "Well, for one she's short, but she will definitely lay your ass out. Trust me." She has definitely managed to lay my 6 foot 4 stature out. "Besides that, she can very bubbly and very chill. When I say she's unpredictable, it's the truth, because she can turn into a total asshole and get very sarcastic. I love her anyways and I just wish things were different and I could have protected her a lot more." I frowned a little bit as I finished talking.

The way I described my sister gave her no justice. Once they meet her, they can have their own perspective. All I know is that is she is going to punch me square in my face and she has a mean left hook. I looked up at the numbers and we were half way there. A heavy sigh escaped my system and I dropped my gaze down at the ground.

"I'm pretty sure she'll happy as hell to see you." Johnny said giving me a pat on the back. I only grunted in response.

Only a few minutes later, the elevator dinged and the doors opened. I inhaled sharply and walked slowly out of the elevator. I examined the door numbers carefully and stopped in front of a door with '823' on it. I took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"This is it guys."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"HIV positive?"

"Fuck off Pierce."

"I was just asking."

I balled my hand up into a fist and raised it slowly to the door, giving it a few knocks. I took a step back and rolled my lips together in a thin line and waited somewhat patiently for what was going to happen. If I was going to get punched in the throat, no need to rush. Am I right?

Shuffling was heard minutes later and my eyes dropped to the door handle. It slowly turned and the door opened dramatically slowly and there she was. My lovely sister.

"Bitch!" She growled and I instantly ducked as she started to swing at me with a steel baseball bat. A fucking baseball bat!

"Jesus!" I exclaimed as she started to swing at me again and I backed up as quickly as I could, nearly stumbling in the process

. Johnny, Pierce and Shaundi got out of the way immediately to avoid my sisters wrath. For a split second I could have sworn that there was that shit eating smirk on Johnny's face. I couldn't be too sure, why? Cause my sister is trying to kill me that's why!

"You fucking shithead!" She yelled as swung at me once again and this time, she was about two inches away from shattering my nose. My heart started to pound in my chest due to how close she got.

"Nora! Put the bat down!" I shrieked. "Help me!" I barked angrily at the three Lieutenants standing idly, watching the scene unfold. Nora glared at me harshly and stopped her actions just to point the bat in their direction.

"There is enough to go around." She warned.

Pierce took plenty of steps back, Shaundi just rolled her lips together silently with her eyebrows furrowed and Johnny just put his hands up letting her know that he meant no harm. While her back was turned, I took the opportunity to snatch the baseball bat out of her hands. She turned back to face me with the same fire in her heterochromia eyes. Her left eye was hazel while her right eye was a light brown. She huffed and kicked me right in my shin making me yelp. On instinct, I had to crouch down to ease the pain. She took that moment to punch me right in the jaw. My head snapped to the right and I crashed into the wall with a loud thump. "Shit!" I groaned in pain as I dropped the bat to hold my jaw.

Nora rolled her shoulders a few times and cracked her neck. She snatched up the bat from the ground and turned around walking away from me. "Get Don up and bring him into my apartment, before someone says something." She ordered at the three and walked back into her apartment, leaving the three stunned and me in pain.

"Wow."

Nora Axton

\---

I dropped my bat on the floor on the way back in and I walked all the way to the kitchen. I went to the freezer and pulled out a bag of cold peas and wrapped it in paper towel a few times and placed it on the counter. I sighed and looked down at the ground. "Damn, that felt good." I muttered to myself. I turned the moment I heard groaning and footsteps. I watched as a guy with attractively broad shoulders carry my dazed brothers figure into my space.

"Where do you want him?" Attractive shoulders asked with his deep voice.

"There is fine." I said pointing to the stool at the island.

He nodded and plopped my brother down in the stool and Donovan immediately hunched over on the island. I walked around and stood next to him handing him the pack of cold peas. "You get that out of your system?" He asked gruffly, placing the pack on his jaw.

I merely shrugged. "For the most part. I don't feel complete yet. So, don't act surprised when I give you a surprise attack."

"Nice to know you never changed."

"Fuck if you would know. We haven't seen each other in a few years, you dick." I gave his shoulder a shove.

"Well, I'm here now."

"Oh? Was that supposed to make up for lost time? Texting and calling is just not the same!" I frowned.

"I did what I did to protect you." He said turning his head to look at me with a soft expression.

"And I understand that, but damn. Not even once you could have visited me? Surprised you even remember where I was."

"How could I forget? This place was your dream."

"Shut up." I chuckled and watched as he turned to me in the stool. Just looking at him suddenly made me emotional. Haven't seen him in 5 years and boom here he comes right at my door step. Sometimes when I was texting it didn't even feel like it I was talking to him. It just wasn't the same. I missed him so much it hurts. It killed me inside not having my brother by my side. I feel relieved knowing that he's here right now. Even though I almost took his head off with a bat. My eyes started to blink repeatedly due to the tears prickling my eyes. I rolled my lips together in order to attempt to keep it together, but I don't think that's gonna work.

"Come here." He whispered. He placed the pack of peas down and pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around me.

I let out a quiet sob and wrapped my arms around him tightly, savoring this moment. My face buried in his chest as I spoke. "I missed you." Tears strolled down my cheeks as he hugged me even tighter.

"I missed you too, sis." He spoke lowly as his large hand rubbed my back in a soothing manner.

"Don't leave me again."

"I won't. I promise." Or else I just might have to kill him. Moments later, we pulled away from the hug and I wiped my at my tear stained cheeks.

"What's up?" I asked with a look of concern. I knew he had to come see me for something and that this wasn't a regular surprise visit.

"We need your help." He said placing the pack of peas back on his jaw. I raised a brow and looked at the three people standing kind of awkwardly and then back at Donovan.

"Do I get to hurt people?"

"Yes."

"I'm in."


	2. Chapter 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora gets acquainted with the group at her place and plans to get down to business as soon as possible.

Nora

\---

"You want me to help you take down a whole syndicate?" I asked trying to process everything Donovan was telling me.

"Correct." He nodded folding his hands together in his lap. We were all gathered around in the living room now.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Sounds complex. You do realize that we are going to need more people than just me, right?" I quirked a brow up as I brought my legs up to hug them and rest my head on my knees.

"I know, that's why I was hoping that you would know some people who would be willing to help." He had a hopeful look on his face.

I pursed my lip in thought. " I think I might know about a handful of useful people, but it will take some time for me to reach out to them. Some really don't want to be found since Loren has increased in power." I explained. "But I can do it, no worries." I assured.

"Good." He smiled.

"So, what does this mean? Am I in?" I asked curiously.

"I feel like she should get canonized!" That Pierce dude said boldly from the other side of the room. Ever since that scene unfolded between Donovan and I in the hallway, he has kept his distance. I turned my head to look at him and he ducked behind the counter. I squinted and looked back

"Y'all still do that shit?" I questioned Donovan. He nodded his head.

"Only fair."Johnny with the attractive shoulders spoke up, making me look at him. "We don't just let anyone join the Saints. You gotta prove yourself. Make sure we aren't wasting our time." The whole time he was speaking, he had this smirk on his face that I wanted to punch right off. His tone of voice was even challenging.

"Are you trying to imply something?"

"I mean if the shoe fits, princess."

"Call me princess again and see if won't go over there and punch you in your esophagus."

Johnny leaned forward with that same smirk tugging on his lips, pushing his sunglasses up the brim of his nose.

"She always this violent?" He asked.

"Well, if people antagonize her then, yes." Donovan answered.

"Interesting." Johnny spoke lowly as he rubbed his jaw. I looked at him strangely before looking back at Donovan.

"So, this canonizing thing. Who do I get to kill?"

"Like hell you're going to kill any of my guys. You can _fight_ but not kill. You get me?"

"Fair enough." I sat up straight. "Who do I get to fight?" I asked getting kind of eager.

"You sure about this?" Donovan asked.

"Yeah, no weapons involved." Johnny joined in.

"I don't have to use weapons to kick ass, Johnathan." I said without even looking in his direction.

"It's Johnny." He corrected.

"Nice to know, Johnathan." I finally looked in his direction and tilted my head to the side in an innocent manner. Even through his sunglasses, I could tell he was glaring at me. His eyebrows began to knit together as well.

"Relax your face, your face is too handsome to get wrinkly so early."

Shaundi chuckled quietly from beside me.

He only continued to scowl at me and I couldn't help but giggle.

Donovan cleared his throat. "Okay, then. Back to the whole canonizing thing. Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Hell yes! Don't try to convince me otherwise! I want to do this." I said. "When can I do this?"

"Two days from now, so be prepared."

"Shit, you don't have to tell me twice and Pierce? Can you come sit down please? I promise I'm not gonna hurt you and you're making me nervous." I looked in Pierce's direction to see him standing behind the counter. He scratched the back of his head nervously.

I'm not that scary. I don't understand.

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise." I rolled my eyes.

Pierce walked around the counter slowly and made his way over to where we were all sitting and sat down in the sofa next to Shaundi.

"Come on, Johnathan. Your face is too handsome to get wrinkly so early." Pierce teased reaching over to give his arm a nudge with his elbow. Johnny huffed and snatched his arm away and leaned back in the chair. He crossed his muscular arms over his broad chest with that same frown on his face.

We all except Johnny chuckled at his actions.

"Well, I'm kinda in the baking mood. How does brownies sound, guys?" I asked as I put my feet down on the ground and got up going towards the kitchen.

"Brownies? Jesus, I haven't had those in such a long time." Shaundi said as she angled her self in the couch to look at me.

"Don't worry. My brownies are the best. Better than crack." I smirked to myself as I started to get the baking stuff together.

\---

My hips moved to the beat of 'Blood, Sweat and Tears' by BTS playing softly on the speakers as I waited for the oven to beep. Only three minutes left. I hummed along and continued to move my body to the music as I watched the timer.

Shaundi, Pierce, Johnny and Donovan were talking about God knows what in the living room area. While I'm here in my own little world.

"Yo, Nora! The fuck is this shit?!" Donovan asked referring to the song that was playing. I stopped moving and turned my head to give a look that basically said 'Shut the fuck up and don't criticize my music tastes.'

He stared blankly and then just sniffled, turning back around. That's what the fuck I thought. I don't go around criticizing his love for -- you know what? We'll save that for a better day.

The sound of the oven going off indicating that the brownies were done, was like music to my ears. I snatched the oven mitts off the counter and put them on, before opening the oven and taking out the brownie pan. I placed it gently on a plate to cool off. The lovely smell invaded my nose and I couldn't help but smile like a child. Brownies would have to be one of my few weaknesses. All of its chocolaty goodness. How could you not enjoy it?

I picked up a knife and poked at the brownies to make sure they were baked properly. Then I slowly cut them into squares before tossing the knife into the sink.

Once that was done I walked around my island and sat down in a stool. "Pierce." I called. He turned his head to look at me and I gestured for him to come over here.

After I promised I wouldn't hurt him, he instantly calmed down and seemed to mellow out. For the best.

He rose from the couch and walked over to me. "What's up?"

"Take a seat." I said pointing to an empty stool. He nodded and sat down in the seat.

"You know it feels cool that Boss trusted us enough to tell us that he had a sister." He said with a crooked grin on his face.

"Yeah, it was for the greater good that he kept me a secret."

"Understandable. Now that the two of you are together again, I don't know whether it is a good or bad thing. Y'all both crazy..." He trailed off towards the end, which made me chuckle.

"Don't worry. If anything I'll keep him in check,  even though he is older than me." I shrugged like it was no biggie.

"Really?! I thought you'd be older." He said looking astonished.

"I get that a lot and that should say something." A lopsided grin formed on my face. "I love him though. Best bro I could ever ask for. Even though he does stupid shit and can piss me off like no other."

"Sometimes I wish I had that. I'm an only child."

"I'll adopt you."

"I don't think it works like that."

"Oh hush."

"So, what's up?" He asked going back to when I called him over here.

"Right! So while I'm in the process of trying to find extra people to help us out, I feel like we should start going around town. Just to see what the Morningstar got going on. Make sense?" I arched a brow. He nodded his head.

"Gotcha."

"Plus, I think it might speed up the process with the tracking."

"Sounds good. When should we start?"

"Would tomorrow be too soon?"

"Nah, I feel like the earlier we start, the better. Plus, this whole thing has gotten Boss all fired up. The moment we touched ground Loren already had our accounts fucked with. We're broke and I don't like it."

I frowned slightly at Loren's actions and I ran a hand through my freshly dyed black hair. "I don't play that." I grunted and hopped off the stool going to my kitchen. I pulled open a drawer to pull out a little notepad and a pen. I scribbled my phone number down on it and peeled the paper off.

I skipped back to the island and handed Pierce the paper. "Here's my number. Call me tomorrow so we can get down to business. Time to start picking Morningstar apart one by one."

"I like how you think/" He grinned as he took the paper from me and put it in his pocket.

"Thaaaaanks." I dragged with a grin of my own.

"Brownie?" I offered pointing to the brownie tray.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora, Pierce and Johnny drive around Steelport to see what they can pick up from the Morningstar.

Nora

\----

"So, Pierce cancelled on me, because he wanted to take _you_ to tune up a new car you jacked and take you shopping?" I asked in disbelief, talking to Donovan over the phone. I pushed open the door to my balcony and stepped outside to sit down on one of the chairs.

"He didn't exactly cancel on you. he just postponed. You guys can still get shit done, once this crap is done."

I rolled my eyes and ran my free hand through my hair as the breeze gently hit my face. "I didn't realize shopping was more important than Morningstar."

"We gotta keep up the image." I can tell he was shrugging and that alone made me scowl. "Can't we kill in style?"

"I could be dressed in a trash bag killing you and I'd still make the front cover of a tabloid magazine way sooner than you ever would." I shot back.

He grunted. "You know you're very aggressive?"

I scrunched up my face and scoffed. "You are the last one to be talking."

"I'm exceptionally nice."

"Lie again and watch what will happen the next time I see you."

"You're gonna stuff me to death with your chocolaty chip brownies?"

"No! I wouldn't waste them like that. I'd attack you with my life size stuffed panda bear."

"That thing is like twice your size! You can't handle that."

"Don't antagonize me, you monstrous buffoon! How are we related?"

"Don't ask that stupid question. We are more alike than you think."

"But, also oh so different, Don."

"Which is why we are such a great team."

"If you must say so." I dropped my head to the side with slight pressure, to crack my neck and raised my arm and jerked it a little just to get it to crack as well. I let out a little sigh of relief before speaking again. "Anyways, hurry the fuck up and tell Pierce to get here like yesterday, before I strangle the both of you." I warned.

"Why me?" He sounded genuinely shocked.

"Because, you agreed to be a pretty boy." With that I ended the call and placed it on the end table. I rolled my lips together and leaned back into the chair to get comfortable.  I ran my tongue over my bottom lip and closed my eyes, letting the warm sun hit my skin.

It was a little annoying that Pierce had to postpone for that reason, but at least he didn't entirely brush off that plan. Or else, I would have been really pissed off. I just hope that when we go around town that it won't be a total flop. That would really be a setback.

\---

I was in the middle of drinking a rather large but beautiful cup of coffee and I was halfway done, until someone knocked on the door, interrupting me. I looked up at the door and then back to my coffee. I pursed my lips in thought and then I brought the mug back up to my lips to take a few more delicious sips of my coffee.

Just as I was about to take another rather large gulp of coffee, the door was being banged on now. The sudden noise made me jump, making me almost spill my coffee all over my outfit. Which was a a very cute outfit by the way. I was currently wearing my favorite pair of light blue ankle skinny jeans, which my butt look all too good if I do say so myself. A black crop top with a a black and blue flannel over it with my all black Nike Roshes on my feet. It's kind of a basic outfit, but it's comfortable. SO, that's all that matters.

I growled as the loud banging didn't stop, it was continuous. I took one last gulp of my coffee, before setting it down on the coffee table.  I marched over to the door and snatched open the door. Only to see Pierce and Johnny standing there. Johnny still had his hand raised, indicating that he was the one who was making the obnoxious scene.

"Are you done? Or are you fucking finished?" I snapped looking at Johnny.

"You were taking too long to answer the door." Pierce shrugged.

My eyes switched over to him and I bit my tongue from saying something entirely rude. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I opened them slowly and looked back at Johnny.

"What are you doing here? Thought this was just a Pierce and Nora thing."

"Look, Boss told me to come along for extra protection." He said plainly, but you could still hear some annoyance laced with it.

I lightly squinted my eyes a I looked at him. "Easy, big boy. It's no problem, I was just curious . the more the merrier." I gave a small toothless grin, but his face remained stagnant.

"He doesn't smile much does he?" I asked Pierce.

"When he's killing, he does." Pierce smirked softly.

"Shame." I jokingly pouted. "Alright, Let me get my phone and stuff." I sad turning around going back into my apartment.

"Hurry up." Johnny spoke up.

"Never rush a queen." I spoke a loud as I went into my bedroom to grab my phone and car keys.

\---

We all got into my lovely all white Bulldog. Once Pierce got in to the passenger seat, he was smiling like a chesire cat. "This is nice!" He exclaimed, making himself comfortable in his seat. Johnny then climbed into the backseat.2

"Thank you, I put a lot of work into this one. You should see my other creations. I think they're beautiful." I grinned.

"You and Boss are definitely related." He chuckled as I started up the car.

"Well shit. What can I say? Cars are beautiful pieces of art." I smiled all cheesy like.

"Alright." Pierce rubbed his hands together as if he was plotting something. "Let's get shit poppin'"

I chuckled and pulled out of the parking garage.

"Mind if I turn on the radio?" Pierce asked.

I nodded while rolling my window down.

"Cool. It feels weird being in a car without any driving music." He said and I hummed in agreement.

He started switching through the stations until he found something he liked. I heard a particular song as he was switching and I made an inhumane noise to get him to stop and look at me weirdly. "Go back!"

He did so and Hotline Bling started playing. As I started turning the volume up I heard Johnny groan from the backseat, making me roll my eyes.

"Cause ever since I left the city you!" Pierce and I started to sing loudly.

"Started wearing less and going out more glasses of champagne out in the dance hanging with some girls I've never seen before." We continued.

"You used to call me on my cell phone late night when you need my love!" We continued to sing at a louder tone.

"Jesus Christ!" Johnny groaned in annoyance.

My singing died down a bit as a rather large building caught my eye. The only reason it caught my eye was because a group of Morningstar came walking out. I slowed the car down and parked diagonally across from. I turned off the music and pointed towards the building. "How about that?" I suggested.

"I think I passed this place this morning with Boss." 

I looked towards the entrance again only to see another group of Morningstar go into the building. "Seeing a lot of them going in and out, they must own it or something."

"Does that mean we get to kill _now_?" Johnny asked from the backseat and I heard him cocking his gun. my face deadpanned and I whipped my head around to the back seat. He lifted his head to look at me and his eyebrows were furrowed.

'What?" HE asked as if what he just asked was fine.

"No! We don't get to kill _now._ You serious?" I snapped.

"Yes, I'm serious." He responded in a 'duh' tone. 

"Well, sir. I think the fuck not. Wanna know why? Cause' we know nothing of the building. For all we know we could have went in the guns blazing and killed a whole bunch of innocent people! We have to find information about this place first." I huffed. 

"Geez. Okay, princess." He scoffed. I arched a brow.

"Dude, we can fight." I said ready to unbuckle my seat belt.

"Y'all need a bed." Pierce grumbled fro his seat. I gave him the meanest side eye I could muster up and he just shrank a little bit in his seat.

"I'd rather save that for the canoninzing. If you even survive." He smirked. I frowned and leaned over the drivers seat and gave him one good thump to the forehead. He winced.

"Ow!" He hissed.

"Oh, suck it up, bitch!"

"Listen, Prin-"

"Say it again and I just might have to get out the car and mess up your pretty face." I warned.

"How about we focus on the matter at hand."Pierce joined in again.

I huffed and sat back down in the seat and looked towards the building again.

\---

Donovan

\---

"I'm glad you called. I think we found us a new place." Pierce said as he spoke into the phone.

I took a big bite out of the slice of pepperoni pizza I was eating. 

"I thought the whole purpose of this was to find Loren. Not go house hunting." I frowned.

"See, that's the beauty of this place. It's owned by the Morningstar."

Suddenly, my interest was peaked.

"Alright, I'm listening."

"The Morningstar have a penthouse downtown where they're throwing some party for their global contacts."

"How did you manage to find that out?"

"Your sister is very good with technology."

"I know. So, anyways, their real estate agent will be there right?" I asked with some sarcasm.

Pierce only scoffed. "Really funny/ I was gonna say we crash the party, kill the Morningstar, and keep the place for the Saints."

"That's a lot of clean up." Nora said from the background making me chuckle.

"I'm down. So what's the plan?"

"The Saints will be downstairs until you can unlock the elevator for them to come up."

"Wait. If I can't go up then how will I -" I cut myself off as realization hit me. "Oh right, penthouse." I muttered.

"That's right." Pierce sang.

"See! I knew you were smart!" Nora huffed again and I only huffed.

"We're planning to meet at the airport tonight. So, be prepared." Pierce said before hanging up. 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew prepares to go after the penthouse.

Donovan  
\---

"Your sister drives like a mad woman." Johnny said as he and I exited the elevator going towards my sisters apartment. I'm starting to consider her place as a more comfortable place to go to, because Shaundi's ex boyfriends apartment just wasn't cutting it. I mean I respect her for trying to find a place.

After tonight, that problem will be officially solved. It will be a lot of clean up though.

"I do recall her and I both having similar driving styles. Are you trying to say I drive like a mad man?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"I don't recall your driving being up to par." I retorted with a raised brow as I knocked on Nora's door.

"Still way fuckin' better than yours."

"In what world?"

"This one."

"I think your mind is a little foggy." I grimaced lightly as I lightly jabbed at his temple, making him kiss his teeth and jerk away from my touch. I laughed at him and then he gave me a rough shove. I stumbled to the side a bit. I quickly recovered and gave him a harsh shove of my own.

"Bitch." I jokingly spat as I yanked him into a tight headlock. He started wiggling his body about, trying to get out of my grip. He punched me in the stomach and I grunted at the impact. Once I eased up on the hold due to the punch, he switched up and put me in the headlock.

"Are you guys done? Or are you finished?" Nora asked as she stood at the door with her arms crossed over her chest. Shaundi was standing over her shoulder looking on with a blank expression on her face. I didn't even realized she opened the door.

Johnny and I froze and looked at Nora and Shaundi, who were both serving looks at us. He shoved me off and straighten himself out. I did the same as well.

"We're done." He grumbled.

Nora rolled her eyes as her and Shaundi walked away from the door going back inside.

"So, the plan?"

"Jump out a chopper, land on the heli-pad, killing the Morningstar. Boom. You guys have a new place." Nora explained short and simple as she threw herself on the couch and crossed her legs Indian style.

"Sounds a little too easy." I said.

"Probably won't be, but it might be fun at first. Get to make bodies drop like flies." She shrugged.

"That's my kinda style." Johnny smirked as he took a seat in the couch and kicked his feet up onto the coffee table.

"I bet it is, big boy." Nora spoke as she got up out of her seat just to push his feet off the table. "Respect the merchandise." She grumbled. He looked up at her as she did so. She didn't even go back to her seat , she just plopped down on the couch next to him. Now, she looked real lazy.

He continued to stare at her for a few more seconds before looking away. I looked at the two of them and my eyebrows slightly furrowed.

"Regarding this plan. I feel like there should be a little bit more to it, you know? Just to make sure it goes through smoothly." Shaundi jumped in, dragging my attention away from Nora and Johnny.

"Wha did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking that Nora and I could find a way into the party early. Just to scope things out and find out if it's legit." Shaundi explained.

"Trying to see if it's actually worth the trouble and if there's something even bigger we can get out of this." Nora finished.

I thought about for a minute and then nodded my head in agreement. "Sound good, you guys aren't fucking dumb. So I know you'll go in undercover."

"No shit." Shaundi placed her hands on her hips. I gave her a deadpan expression.

"So, where is Pierce? This was basically his plan.." Johnny asked as he kicked his feet back up on the coffee table, making Nora scowl.

"After I dropped you off, he and I went to get something to eat, then he got tired and went to sleep." Nora explained, glaring at Johnny and his legs.

"Sleep where?"

"On the floor in my bedroom."

"Why the floor?" I questioned strangely.

"He said it was comfortable." Nora shrugged.

She then got up from the couch and climbed over Johnny's legs to get to the other side. She turned and pushed his legs off the table once again.

"Keep your fucking legs off my furniture Johnathan." She snapped, going over to Shaundi.

"Johnny!" He corrected.

"Still nice to know, Johnathan." She waved him off as she grabbed Shaundi's hand and started to off to her room.

"Where are you girls going?" I asked.

"To raid my closet for an outfit for tonight."

I rolled my eyes. "We are going to kill people. Obviously shit will get bloody and you want to look good?"

She frowned at me. "I know what's happening tonight and I can't look good doing it?" She asked propping a hand on her hip.

"No."

"Fuck off."

With that she and Shaundi walked off into her room

\----  
Johnny  
\---

"Girls! You ready?!" Boss asked impatiently as he checked out his gun for the umpteenth time.

"Jesus, calm your nipples, we're ready." Shaundi said as she walked out of Nora's room.

"Well if you're ready, then where the hell is Nora?" Boss asked, flailing his hands up in the air. I could help out but let let out a little chuckle as he began to get even more upset. It was a pretty funny sight.

"I'm right here, get the tampon out of your ass." Nora spoke up as she stepped out her room. The sight of her made feel something real fucking strange inside of me. My eyes traveled her body though my glasses.

"You're going dressed like that?" I spoke up.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Nora scrunched up her face as she looked over at me.

"Not a damn thing! Now let's go before Boss pops a blood vessel." Shaundi said grabbing her hand and dragged her out the door, walking out the apartment past, Boss, who was glaring the soul out of their bodies.

"Happy now?" I asked Boss.

"Get the fuck out." He growled as he pointed toward the door. I couldn't help but laugh as I walked out of the apartment going towards the girls.

Patience was definitely his virtue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of the story so far?


	5. Chapter 5

Johnny  
\---  
"You girls got this?" Pierce asked.

"No shit." Shaundi answered.

"Damn, I was just asking."

"We don't need any fuck ups." Boss grumbled as he got into the helicopter.

"He gets real grumpy when he know he has to kill and hasn't done it yet." Nora spoke as she ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sure you can relate." She said as she poked at my shoulder.

I looked down at her into her hazel and light brown eyes. "I'm holding up just fine, thanks."

"You always this hostile?"

"Look, can we just get to killing already?!" I snapped.

She only smirked up at me. She then turned away and started to put her hair up in a tight ponytail. My eyes couldn't help but travel to her ass. _Damn...._

Once I realized I was staring, I cleared my threat snd looked away immediately.

"Let's go, guys." Boss said impatiently.

I rolled my lips together and got into the helicopter.

"See you girls there." He said. Nora walked up to him as he sat in the helicopter. She grabbed his head and said something to him, which I couldn't hear.   
He said something back and then she backed away from. She walked past me and as she did, she spoke.

"Don't die on the way down, Johnathan."

"It's- forget it." I grumbled getting into the helicopter.

\---

Nora  
\---

"Didn't think you'd make it in. Your face is a lot more common than mine." I said as Shaundi and I walked into the elevator. I pushed the button to take us up to the penthouse.

"People are such idiots now a days. You'd think they'd be a little bit more observant, especially when shit like this is happening." She scoffed.

I nodded my head in agreement and adjusted the pistol that was placed in the back of my pant. "Only took a black wig, makeup and glasses. I'm not complaining though, makes shit easier for us."

"You ready for the canonizing tomorrow?" She asked.

I blew raspberries. "I'm more than ready."

"You sure? I feel like Johnny might add himself into that whole thing just to have your work cut out for you."

I rolled my eyes and moved my weight onto one leg.

"I can handle that ten-foot-four tulip."

"Did you just call him a flower?"  
  


"I'm not exactly the best at name calling, alright." I sighed. 

"You guys are interesting."

"I don't think he likes me." For some reason, I started to laugh.

"Eh, he'll come around." She shrugged.

"He's always been weird about new recruits. I've heard he didn't think that Boss would make it at first. Now look at them, inseparable."

"How cute."

The elevator finally dinged and the doors opened and loud music was now heard. We stepped out of the elevator and watched as Morningstar walked around strapped with guns as other people were dancing and drinking all around the place.

"Real nice place. It would be a shame if someone came and took it over." I smirked.

"Funny. Let's discreetly scope this place out."

\---

Donovan

\---

"Whatchu' thinkin'?" Pierce asked from the pilot seat.

I peered down at the penthouse with binoculars. I inhaled sharply and then exhaled as I tossed the binoculars to the side. 

"Some asshole is in my pool." 

"You ready for this?" Johnny asked as he put his arms through the straps of his parachute.

"Shit, are you?" I questioned as I did the same.

"More ready then you'll ever be."

"Don't make me drop kick yo' ass out of this chopper."

"You and what army?" 

"Get the fuck out. You damn child." I pointed out of the helicopter.

"I'm sorry, how are we friends?"

"Who else would be a trigger happy as you?'

"Y'all wanna get the fuck out and handle business, so I could get the rest of the shit together? I do recall you being real grumpy about not getting here fast enough!" Pierce yelled.

I slowly turned my head to Pierce who was looking at me kind of crazy. "Why you gotta be such a dick?" I asked with my hands up.

"You were rushing all of us and now it's a problem when I do it!" Pierce exclaimed.

"You damn right!" I fired back.

"Alright! Alright! Fun time is over!" Johnny yelled above the both of us. I whipped my head to look a Johnny now. "Let's get down to -" 

Johnny was cut off by me pushing him out of the chopper. "Fuck you!" He hollered on the way down.

"You're fucking crazy." 

I only scrunched up my face at Pierce's statement. 

"Tell me something I don't know." 

With that, I jumped out of the chopper myself.

The wind slapped me in the face as I went down with speed. As I got close I yanked the pin and my parachute flew out.I saw Johnny pull his chute as well and  I started to laugh. I'm so funny. 

I landed smoothly a few feet away from the pool. Johnny landed on the other side. I stood up straight and tossed the chute to the floor. How no one started shooting yet, is surprising. Another glorious entrance made. 

I looked over to Johnny who was sticking the middle finger up at me. I only gave a sarcastic smile in return and stuck up the middle finger back. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and unlocked it to call Nora.

"Where are you?" I asked as I watched some girl dive into the pool. 

"In the bathroom."

"Is something interesting in there?"

"My piss in the toilet interesting enough?"

I scrunched up my face with distaste. "Why the fuck are you like this?" 

"I mean you asked, so why not?"

I only sighed. I had no words.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"Outside by the pool." I answered. I started to look around at the many people standing around.

"How the hell am I supposed to find the dude who knows the code to the elevator?"

"Shaundi didn't send you a picture of him?"

"I don't know."

"Well, why don't you check your messages, fool."

I grunted in response and hung up on her. I went to my messages and clicked on the new message sent by Shaundi. A picture of the guy I'm looking for popped up. Damn, I wish I was better with this shit. Like, how the hell do they do this shit.

I looked up and my eyes instantly dropped on a guy standing idly with a drink in his hand. There's my guy. 

"Do we get to kill now?" Johnny asked, coming up behind me.

"After I nicely ask this guy for the code. Then we can get trigger happy."

"Nicely?"

"I'll try my best."

I walked away from him and walked right up to the Morningstar Lieutenant. He didn't notice me coming up to him. Once I got close enough to him, I grabbed him roughly by the throat and shoved him against the wall and whipped my pistol from my holster and held it up to his face. 

"What's the code to the freight elevator?" I growled as he struggled underneath my grip.

"Go to hell!" He choked out.

My grip on his throat tightened and he started to get red in the face.

"Oh, I love it when people say that..." I chuckled darkly.

"F-Fine. Code's three-one-three-one, just watch the jacket..." He wheezed out. I glanced at his jacket and then glared back at him.

"Man, fuck you and your ugly ass jacket." I shoved my gun at Johnny and gripped the lieutenant with both hands, lifting him up and tossed him over the ledge. 

"Happy falling!" 

Gunshots were now heard and on instinct I ducked. I snatched my gun back from Johnny. "You ready?"

"Din't die."

I scoffed. "I making it out alive, bitch. I _need_ a new place."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan goes through well and Nora and Johnny have a bit of a moment.

Nora  
\---

I walked out of the bathroom feeling refreshed. "I just might live in there." I grumbled to myself as I closed the door behind me. Some strippers walked past me and my eyes instantly dropped to their asses.

I can't help it that I am very appreciative of the female body.

Gun shots were heard and instantly people started screaming. I pulled my desert eagle pistol out of my back holster.

" Tis' show time."

I walked out of the bed and quickly made my way down the stairs where everyone else was. I raised my hand and shot at the first handful of Morningstar that caught my eye.

_Time to hope for the best...._

I thought as I tucked my gun securely back into its holster. I took a deep breath and bolted down the stairs as fast I could. A warrior yelled left my throat as I tackled down the nearest Morningstar. Once he was down I straddled him to keep him down and snatched the shotgun out of his hand. I smashed his nose with the butt of the gun. He yelped out in painful and as I got up, I shot him right in the face. Have a nice nap.

I propped the shot gun between my thighs to hold it and I quickly adjusted my ponytail. A bullet flew past my head, making my eyes widen. It missed me by a few inches. I retrieved the shotgun and turned around to the person who attempted to shoot at me and I pumped the shotgun and shot him, sending him flying to the flying. I nearly stumbled due to the firepower. "Shit!" I exclaimed.

I pumped the shotgun again and shot at the next Morningstar from behind. I tossed that shot gun aside and picked up an SMG from the ground and starred shooting at every shitfuck Morningstar at sight with rapid fire.

In the corner of my eye I see Shaundi shooting from the top of the steps. I see a figure rush past me and before I looked, I shot three more people.

It was Johnny who ran past me, shooting at everyone in sight like a mad man. Geez.

Then where the hell was Donovan?

Seconds later, my question was answered by seeing Donovan charging toward one of the Morningstar, tackling him. Causing them both to crash through the window. My mouth gaped open, my eyes widened and my arms lowered. I shook my head in disbelief. He can be so damn extra sometimes!

"That macho motherfucker!" I exclaimed to myself.

He shot up from the ground quickly and ran in my direction. As he passed me, he gave me a slap on the shoulder.

"Come on, sis! Gotta get the boys!" He yelled over his shoulder.

"Do you really need my help?!" I groaned loudly and raised my left arm up instantly shooting the two Morningstar that tried to come at me from the side.

"Yes!" He answered with aggression.

"Fuckin' hell." I sighed as I trudged along after him.

\---

"Good news, Morningstar are cleared out. Bad news, the boys are saying this place is rigged to blow." Shaundi informed Donovan. I plopped down on the couch and looked around at all the mess laying around. Goodness gracious.

"Well shit.." He responded.

"Where's that guy in the helicopter going?" Shaundi perked up from behind me as she hovered the couch.

"You guys missed one?" Johnny asked with disappointment.

I merely rolled my eyes, but chose not to respond to him.

"I bet he knows how to disarm this place." Donovan said. I had to look at him with the most straight face ever. Johnny and Pierce must have noticed it right away because they exploded with laughter.

"You're acting as if this place isn't going to blow up real soon. So how about you get off your ass and go follow him to see what's up! And try not to kill him in the process. " I ordered getting up and pushing him up as well.

"Alright! Alright! Jesus, woman!" He huffed before taking off towards the door.

"You need assistance?!" Pierce yelled after him.

"No! Stay and clean!" He yelled back.

Pierce sucked his teeth and huffed. "The fuck I look like?!" He then scrunched up his face and plopped back down into the seat.

I looked at him with a little bit of a glare. That alone made Pierce shrink back a little once he met my gaze. "You look like a person who is going to help us _all_ clean up the rest of this place. Clear?" I asked with an arched brow.

"Y-yes." He stuttered out.

I took a few steps towards him and he pushed himself back into the seat even more. I stepped in front of him and bent down to his level. I slapped my hand onto his shoulder making me jump. "You do remember that I said I wasn't going to hurt you, right?"

"Well, y-yeah, but you're very intimidating." He replied.

"Her? Intimidating? With a person her size? Please, I've seen worse." Johnny said.

I clicked my tongue in slight annoyance and stood up straight to turn to his tall figure. "Why ya' gotta bring my height into this?"

"Just cause." He shrugged. "You're little. What else is there to it?"

I twisted my lips and sighed. Then out of no where I gave him one swift kick to where the sun clearly doesn't shine. He yelped out in pain and hunched over, clutching his family jewels. "Fuck!" He growled. I then gave him one good shove and he fell into the couch.

\---

A billion years later, Donovan got the code. Shaundi lost the bet, because she bet on the wrong color wire. So she paid me fifty bucks. Johnny just sat there like a little grumpy but, because of my attack on him. while Shaundi, Pierce, some members from the Saints and I cleaned up around the place.

Now? We were all just chilling around the new place, patiently waiting for Donavan to come back.

I was currently just walking around the place, trying to get a better view of it all. I walked past another bedroom and my footsteps stopped once I heard grunts. I turned my head into the room and my eyes dropped on the floor mirror. I looked at its reflection and saw a body standing in the bathroom, hunched over the sink. More painful grunts were heard.

I winced a bit and walked inside the bathroom, going towards the bathroom. I peeped my head only to see Johnny digging around his bloody arm with tweezers. "Jesus Christ, Johnny!" I exclaimed making him jump. I didn't mean to come off so loud, but the nasty bullet wound and all the blood was just a bit much for me.

"Fuck! You ever heard of knocking?" He snapped as he stared me through those sunglasses of his, with his eyebrows knotted together.

"Not when I see this!" I responded gesturing to his bleeding arm.

"And what if I was jackin' off?"

"Would you really mind though?" I questioned with a teasing smirk.

He only frowned and kept silent.

I only giggled and waved him off. "I'm kidding!" _Maybe..._ "I know the value of privacy. I apologize for not knocking."

"Whatever. Are you done antagonizing me?"

"I'm doing anything to provoke you!" I leaned against the door frame.

"Your presence alone does something." He grumbled.

"Nice to know. Sit down." I pointed to the closed toilet.

"What?"

"You heard correctly, sit down. If you keep searching for that bullet, you're going to be digging for hours. Not going to tell you again. Sit."

He stood there for a few more seconds as if he was actually debating. I had nothing better to do, so I could stand here just as long as he could. He only sighed in defeat and plopped down on the toilet.

"What you think you're some kind of expert?"

"I may know a thing or two." I said as I took the tweezers from his large hand and set it down on the the counter. I looked around the bathroom and saw some hand towels on a shelf. I went to retrieve that and then went into the medicine cabinet to take out the first aid kit box. Bingo!

I set every down on the counter. I rinsed off the bloody tweezers and damped one of the hand towels. I set the tweezers back down and lifted his bloody, tatted arm up slowly to wipe off all the dried up blood.

Once that was done, I picked up the pair of tweezers again and examined the bullet wound in his arm. "Look, I tried to find and get it out. What makes you think--"

"Would you just shut up for like five minutes? Is it so bad that someone wants to help you?"

"I don't need --"

"If you didn't need my help, you wouldn't have obliged to sit down and hand me the tweezers, because obviously you couldn't handle it yourself. It's the little things, Johnny. Now could you stop being an asshole and let me do this? Thanks."

With that, it was silent. Silence was what I needed to focus. I rolled my lips together and slowly stuck the tweezers back into the hole, making him hiss in pain. He gripped the counter tightly to deal with it. After a few seconds of slight digging around, I managed to pull the bullet out with ease. "There we go." I mumbled myself as I examined the bloody bullet for a few seconds before placing it down on the counter.

"How did you--"

"You're welcome, Johnny."

"Heh, that's twice."

"What?" I asked genuinely confused as I opened up the first aid kid.

"That you called me Johnny."

I lightly chuckled and a small smile formed on my face. " I know what your damn is, don't act so surprised. I just like to see you get all riled up is all. You're like a giant murder bear." I giggled even more as I picked up a few alcohol wipes.

"Murder bear?"

"Eh, it seemed a little bit cooler to say in my head." I shrugged. He started to laugh himself.

"Alright, big boy. Here comes the fun part." I said as I ripped open the small packaging of the alcohol wipe.

"Hold my hand." I told him giving him my free hand . He looked at my hand strangely.

"Why? I can take it."

"That's what they all say. All men miraculously turn into a giant baby when it comes to cuts and alcohol wipes. Donovan can be such a little bitch." I rolled my eyes. "Just try not to fracture my hand, okay?"

I held my hand out again and moments later, he placed his hand in mine. To adjust, he laced our fingers together and adjusted his spot on the toilet. I tried my best to ignore that.

I didn't even give him a heads up, I just started to wipe at the cut and he instantly squeezed my hand. He hissed in pain once again, still having that strong grip on my hand. I tossed the first wipe into the garbage and picked up another packet and managed to open it with the same hand and my teeth. I pulled it out and spit the packet onto the floor. I wiped at the cut again and it must have not been that bad because his grip on my hand eased up a bit.

"All good now." I said, tossing the wipe into the garbage. I picked up that empty packet from the floor and tossed it in there as well. "Was that so bad?" I asked him as we slowly released hands.

"No." He said simply.

I only smiled in response and started to dig around in the first aid kit for a gauze. As I did, I started to talk again.

"Donovan used to tell me so much about you guys when we were separated. I couldn't put the names to faces, except for Shaundi, cause she was the only female, at the time of course.  Like I thought you were Pierce and Pierce was you. " I had to stop and then both of us started laughing, because the thought of it was hysterical.

"He wouldn't send pictures of you guys and stuff, he would just tell me everything as if I was there. Which wasn't smart to me because technology makes me paranoid sometimes, but hey. Everything turned out alright I guess." I smiled weakly. "Now that I can actually put the names to the faces, I can't say I'm disappointed."

"How did it feel, being separated from him and stuff?"

"Extremely nerve wracking. Before we had to separate, we were as close as ever. A bond that could never be broken and when he told me I had to leave it hurt me a lot.  I mean I understood why, but being away from the only person who can keep you together sucks." I finally found the gauze I was looking for.

"And don't get me started on that boat explosion. Shit, I was such a mess. Couldn't tell you how I kept it together."

I inhaled deeply a few times in order to keep myself from crying from the thought. I got the gauge ready and placed it on his arm.

"Well, you seem to be holding it together pretty damn well. Even up to now."

"Felt like I should have made a surprise visit and destroyed everything." I made sure it was placed properly on the wound before clearing everything up and putting everything back where it was.

"That would be a sight to see."

"Wouldn't it?" I lightly smirked in his direction.

It got silent again. Good thing it wasn't an awkward silence. I washed my hands and dried them off with a fresh hand towel.

"It's crazy seeing the boss being so split. When he's with you he's all goofy and shit. Calm. When he's not, he's still kind of goofy, but more so aggressive and violent. It's just different." He spoke up again.

"He knows he can't pull that tough shit with me. Only I can." I turned and leaned against the counter with my arms crossed.

"Because he knows you can kick his ass."

"Definitely."

"You're not so bad, you know?"

"Appreciate it. You're not so bad either. You should definitely smile and laugh more. It suits you very well." I said turning my head to look at him.

"You always this vocal and honest?" He arched a brow.

"Of course I am. If I didn't tell you that your handsome face would get crinkly early because of all the frowning you do. Then I wouldn't have seen you get all flustered up."

"I was not flustered."

"Oh, you were definitely flustered, Johnathan."

"My name is definitely Johnny." He corrected.

I just gave him a certain look for him to sigh. "You don't care do you?"

"Fuck no."

"Figures."


End file.
